Tower of Trials
Introduction Please help filling the guide! Guides Floor 1 - Egg Bear * HP: 400,000 * Element: None Initial 4 turn intervals than 3 turn. Square tile attack. Floor 2 - Armoured Dragon * HP: 500,000 * Element: None Initial 3 turn intervals than 2 turn. Star tile attack? Floor 3 - Axe Ogre * HP: 650,000 * Element: None Attacks in 3 turn intervals. Floor 4 - Reaper * HP: 750,000 * Element: None Initial 4 turn intervals than 3 turn. Has an AoE arte seal attack. Floor 5 - Asbel * HP: 950,000 * Element: None Attacks in 2 turn intervals. Circle and Star tile attack. Single target attack that inflicts Burn. Floor 6 - Mikardio * HP: 1,500,000 * Element: None Attacks in 3 turn intervals. Square and Heart tile attack. Floor 7 - Jeido * HP: 1,650,000 * Element: None Attacks in 3 turn intervals. Triangle and Star tile attack. Floor 8 - Kohaku * HP: 1,950,000 * Element: None Floor 9 - Farah * HP: 2,400,000 * Element: None Initial 3 turn intervals than 2 turn. Star and Square tile attack. 3 turn desperation attack under 10% HP. Floor 10 - Chloe * HP: 2,550,000 * Element: None Attacks in 3 turn intervals. Circle and Triangle tile attack. Petrifies tiles #1, #2 and #3. Note: Floor 11-15 are Type restricted floors and the order may possibly vary within each tower.*** Floor 11 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? '''Floor 12 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? 'Floor 13 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? 'Floor 14 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? 'Floor 15 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? '''Floor 16 - P. Kanonno, Kanonno E. and Kanonno G. * HP: ?? * Element: None Can be cleared on turn 1 if you have enough Link Boost and 2 strong leaders Floor 17 - Colette & Zelos * HP: ?? * Element: None Can be cleared on turn 1 if you have enough Link Boost and 2 strong leaders Floor 18 - Nikola & Folgana * HP: ?? * Element: None * -100 LC Bring as many delayers as possible equipped with arte plus/aura plus gear. Focus on delaying Nikola until you can do a flip and a boost. Strategies: Using UR++MA Finisher with unboosted 3.0x ATK leader + 2.9x ATK leader (w/ 1.3x extra ATK boost) is enough to kill the bosses. Floor 19 - Rose & Edna * HP: ?? * Element: * -30 LC Rose and Edna hit very hard, but their attacks are limited to bottom right tile only (Placement 3). Strategies: Recommended to bring a fire unit (Ex. 4☆ Phillia, 5☆ Sheildbel) with earth damage reduction psv/equiptment. (Ex. Nahato, Lailah's Paper, Panda Suit) Can be cleared on turn 1 if you have enough Link Boost and 2 strong leaders. Floor 20 - Stahn & Kyle * HP: ?? * Element: None * -100 LC Stahn will do a massive attack if you reach 45 LC or more (approximately ~80k) once. Strategies: If you can survive Stahn's attack, use a tile flip and 1 boost to kill Stahn before moving to Kyle. Or Bring double rainbow, MA twice on Stahn, and focus on finishing Kyle. Floor 21 - Meowna * HP: 35,000,000 * Element: * -100 LC After LC cut her turn counter is 2. Then she proceeds to 1 turn intervals. She has a tile attack to squares/triangles/hearts doing 5~15k damage per tile depending on leader/guardian. She also has a weak tile 3/5/7 paralysis attack. She occasionally self heals to 100%. When HP ≤ 30% she will announce a mini desperation attack every turn hitting 100~150k each round and no longer heals herself. Strategies: Build LC and wait for ailment clear to KO. Floor 22 - Gardina * HP: 142,000,000 * Element: Attacks in 3 turn intervals. Single tile hit 15~25k. Field hit ~15k. She uses AoE poison and starts AoE sleep after 1/4 HP down. When under 1/3 HP she will start her desperation attack that does 80-100k per hit. Strategies: Bring an anti-poison support guardian (5* Atwight or 4* Slyph). Save very high LC if you are doubtful of first MA. Floor 23 - Arietta & The Wolves * HP: Arieta: 10,000,000 | Wolves: 100 (Each) * Element: None * -100 LC Enemy attacks with 2 turn intervals. The wolves are immune to any damage (all attacks reduced to 1) except MA. Following attacks will inflict full field seal for 10 turns and renew. The wolves attack full field with drain LC (-10 LC) their every turn. Arietta will sometimes attack tile #7 and cause petrify for 4 turns. (AoE delay does not trigger her desperation.) Every enemy is delayable. Strategies: You won't be able to save LC during this fight. So bring a tile lead or high damage lead, with a tile friend. You will be attacking the wolves while you prepare a natural board. Do not target Arietta. It will trigger a OHKO her next turn. Once you can do your MA, target her. If she isn't killed, she will do her desperation attack in the next turn. Floor 24 - Zagi the Cockroach * Phase 1 HP: 120,000,000 * Phase 2 HP: 40,000,000 * Element: None * -100 LC Attacks in 2 intervals. Tile attack to circles, squares and hearts doing 5~10k damage per tile. You will have to kill him twice, as he revives after first KO with 1/3 HP. He will announce a desperation attack when HP ≤ 5% (6,000,000) that will count down 3 turns. Strategies: An easy fight if you tank with 2 rainbow leaders and 3 boosts. Floor 25 - Gaius * HP: 30,000,000 * Element: None Single turn intervals. Will announce desperation attack every turn if not killed. Can be delayed. Strategies: Use a Bash unit equipped with the Challenge Quest hammers, coupled with Lucky Heal / Kongman / Survival active skill. Or Bring either a double tile lead, a tile and strong glasscanon, or double strong glasscanon. Bring as many delayers as possible. If you can manage the LB and you either start without hearts, or delay them away, you can do a cheap flip with 1 boost. Floor 26 - Rowen * HP: 160,000,000 * Element: * -100 LC Battle tips Floor 27 - Marurun * HP: ?? * Element: * -100 LC She hits very hard. You will need two "reduces damage by ?% when HP is at 100%" leaders. Ex: 6* Pirate Luke and Reala, 5* Julius and 5* Halloween 2014 Arche Floor 28 - Pascal & Hubert * HP: Pascal: 10,500,000 | Hubert: 9,800,000 * Element: * -100 LC * -185 LC Gauge Cut Both are fire element. Opening turn delivers a 100 LC drain & 185 LC Lock. If you don't know what a LC Lock is, it means you must have above 185 LC or your LC will be 0 permanently. It is your max LC - 185 permanently sealed Other than that relatively simple floor, just watch out for the Tile Attacks, Huberts Tile Attack does damage and also knocks people off the board. Make sure to bring out the ribbons because the Status Ailment Spam can ruin your day. Strategy: Dual 1.5HP/2.0 ATK Leaders combined with a Tile Change of your choice and a Boost. If you're feeling adventurous you can do with Damage Leader+1.5/2.0 Friend. Floor 29 - Tytree * HP: 356,000,000 * Element: None * -100 LC * Tytree is immune to any damage except MA damage (all damage recieved will be reduced to 1). Can be delayed. Vampires do not heal. Has no desperation attack. Strategies: Brng static vampires (X% of unit attack stat heal) or a unit with a healing AS. Bring a Gravity active skill (removes xx% of the remaining HP) and spam it as much as you can. or Set glasscannon leads (boosts ATK by X above/below 50% HP) or tile leads (boosts star ATK by X, etc) and bring a tile changer with three boosts that supports your finisher. Have at least 1 thrust unit on your team/friend's team equipped with CQ spear thrust weapon. Your goal is to collect enough LC to tile flip and activates all 3 boosts when CQ spear weapon's passive (Phoenix Blessing) activates. Floor 30 - Dhaos * HP: ~2,500,000 * Element: This boss has 3 phases. The battle begins with several preemptive attacks. He begin with freezing the whole board, then he uses his Arte which makes him invulnarable to delays Thereafter he targets the front row with another freeze atk. And to good last he targets the upper first row tile and inflicts burn. After defeating Phase 1 Dhaos he revives, heals to full HP and inflicts another series of atks. Major difference this time he will fully freeze the first row. After beating Phase 2 this is dhaos final form. He gonna revive again this time not at full HP He will Freeze the front followed by a petrify of the middle row. Aswell he gonna use a tile atk targetting circle triangle and square. Possible Strategy to Beat: You want to start with as much LC as possible for this strat.Ideal be 80ish. For this strat high atk leads such as NY Milla combined with Fairy Tale leon.are recommended. Also a UA unit having petrify prevention is near mandatory.Also.have as much dark units as possible Straight forward flip with triangle leon. do a chain and stack dark elemental weapons with dark type units.A bit risky but it should kill dhaos. in Phase 1. Else SL for an Arte proc. Wouldnt recommend. Straight forward to phase 2. Same strategy as in Part 1. this time though make sure to activate the ani Petrify UA effect else you will have a tough time in Phase 3.Note: upon dhaos defeating 1st time reloading may cause him to be vulnerable to Delay. Incase you need more LC abuse it. Dhaos Phase 3. Now he is very very pissed. as previously mentioned he will now use a tile atk which most definitely will kill you. Ideal be now to be able to flip again and kill him. Note he may stille be vulnerable to delays so you can abuse that. Enjoy your victory Floor 31 - Kana * HP: 2,000,000,000 (No Joke) * Element: Strategy: She has 4 layers of each tile shield. Starting with Circle > Triangle > Square > Star. To make it worse...she has infinite Manaeater defense. She initially is going to target the under row middle tile for approx 102k damage. Then she will focus most of her attacks to the underst row front tile. She hits very hard. Vamps and delayers are pretty useless. You will want flat/static healers (ex. Yukata Elize, Annie, Judith, HW Reala) in this fight. Also units with damage reduction AS like (ex. Swim Sara) will help a lot. Stack any lucky heal gear you have. Your objective is to surive 14 turns. On turn 13 she uses her desperation. Advised to either tank through her 14 turns and use a survive 2 turns even if HP drops to 0 at round 13 or destroy her shields on round 11. Pray she uses her status ailements (sleep, poison) over her target the lower corner attack. Ideally you want a Reborn Ange with equiped 2× Idolish spell weapons which have 20% light defense along with her innate light damage reduction psv. Position her in your team to spot # 6 and then bring her forward to the tile # 3 position for the remaining battle. 'Floor 32 - Flynn' * HP: 95,000,000 * Element: None * -20 LC *Solo Floor (You cannot bring a friend.) He will signal desperation and attack on turn 20. He generally doesn't hit hard doing ~6k damage, but he has mana eater defense that will render vamps useless. Strategy: Equipt Heal Bell. Bring static vampires. Advised to have a bash leader with double 3.5 boost with CQ desperation hammers or a 3.5 boost with DoA Farah. This floor is a mix up between the CQ SC Thrust and Bash floors. Basically, accumulate enough LC for a double boost and pray that lucky heal procs when he initiates desperation. Anything below a boost of 3×, 3×, and CQ hammers will fall short. 'Floor 33 - Aizen & Rokurou' *HP: Under 12m for Aizen and 15m for Rokurou *Element: None *Solo Floor (You cannot bring a friend.) Strategy: Glass Cannon approach with Delayers and Healers. Build to required LC and Flip and Boost within 25 Turns. If not, on turn 25 Rokurou will do a strong attack that will likely kill you. Rokurou will do minimal damage but will get in your way with status effects (he uses them all). He has an AOE poison that lasts 5 turns so reccomended to bring Atwight guardian. Eizen will do between 10-15 kill single target hits. Keep Square, Triangle Hearts off the field as Eizen periodically targets these and do high amount of damage (about 8-9K per tile). Rewards Category:Events